Ryan's Downfall: The Story
by Melinda-chan
Summary: Chapter Eight uploaded! Mel tells Ken about the Dark One but gets into danger. Sebastien and Celine are reunited and most of the Digi-Destineds are assembled. What happens next? Read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Ryan's Downfall: The Story ****

Ryan's Downfall: The Story

I thought the Dark Ocean left me

But Ryan proved me wrong

I thought the light in me had won

But then Ryan came along

Ryan appeared in my life at the first day of school. I was twelve years old. It was the first day of grade six. I looked at him and I knew that I had to find out about him. He looked a lot like me. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He gave me a dark feeling I only knew too well.

It was recess time now. I saw him on the grass by the playground drawing. I sat beside him and looked into his drawing. It was a drawing of a beach. But the water was dark and misty, like the Dark Ocean.

"Have you been there before?" I asked him.

"What?"

"The-the ocean. You know, the place that you are drawing", I explained.

"Oh". Ryan looked at his drawing. "Yeah".

I nodded. "Tell me Ryan, are you new here?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you new here? I have not seen you here before".

"Oh. My mother moved here a week ago".

"Well I hope you like it here".

"Thank you". He then got up and left me. I sat there on the grass thinking.

The school bell sounded. I got up and went back to school. I could think about this later.

It was lunch time now. Ryan had a sandwich and juice. I did not want to appear nosy about him so I sat at the other end of the room. I kept looking at him though. He didn't look my way. I felt guilty about it and decided to leave him alone that day.

At the end of the school day, I was waiting for the bus when Ryan pulled me back.

"What do you want?" Ryan asked me.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"You kept looking at me during lunch. What do you want?" Ryan demanded.

"I don't know. You look familiar. I can't seem to shake you out of my mind. Sorry if I seem rude to you, but that's the truth".

"Oh?" Ryan became calm. "Well I know you don't look familiar so it's not that. Thank you. See you tomorrow". He then left me.

Thank you? I was puzzled over that phrase. What did he mean by that? I decided to get to know more about Ryan. I kept thinking about his drawing. Was it the Dark Ocean? It was time, I thought, to put my thoughts into action.

****

End of Chapter 1

This is my first chapter of Ryan's Downfall: The Story. This is an extension of my two poems "The Dark Ocean of My Mind" and "Ryan's Downfall". It is a poemfic. Digimon is a product of Toei Animations and FoxTV. Any comments and/or suggestions for this story or any other are welcome. Please e-mail me at [Melcadar@hotmail.com][1]. Thank you so much for your reviews on my poems. Please keep them coming!

   [1]: mailto:Melcadar@hotmail.com



	2. The Dream

Ryan's Downfall: The Story – Chapter Two

** **

I am here again

The reason I do not know

I look around me

I see Ryan here but why?

I looked all around me. I was here once again. The Dark Ocean. I walked on the sandy beach. In front of me the waves of the Dark Ocean pounded furiously. My mind must have been more disturbed than I thought.

I was dreaming. I had laid my head on my pillow shortly before this occurred. So this is a dream. It had to be one.

Still I could not help thinking that the Dark Ocean had summoned mentally to this place. I thought about Ryan and his drawing. There was no doubt in my mind that it was the Dark Ocean that he drew. I sat down on the sand. I wonder about him. Is Ryan fighting it? Or is he succumbing to it? And what would happen to him if he were?

My answer was close by. I saw Ryan there by the shore looking down into the water. The wind was blowing against his hair. I stood up and walked to him. He did not move.

"Ryan?" I said. He did not respond to me. He must be more focused than I thought. But what in the waters is Ryan so focused on?

I looked down into the waters. The waters were pounding madly like a storm was brewing inside it. Ryan kneeled down putting his hands onto the sand. I tried to focus more into the waters.

A shape came into my mind. A feeling of evil and power came into me. I concentrated on the shape. It soon formed into the shape of a bracelet.

A bracelet? It was a black bracelet actually. It looked like a black ring but bigger. It glowed now, being filled with dark power. I looked away. I did not want to succumb to its power.

But Ryan was still looking. I could not help staring at him. Then the bracelet went out of the waters. Ryan stood up. The bracelet hovered in the air. He then stretched out his right hand. The black bracelet went straight to his hand-

"NO RYAN! STAY AWAY FROM IT! IT'S EVIL!" I yelled. I tried to push him away but instead of pushing him, I went through him.

This was getting too weird. I got up out of the sand only to gasp when I saw the bracelet in his hand. His body glowed with the same dark power. He smiled.

"Ryan! Take it off! It has dark power in it!" I said in a loud voice. But he did not appear to have heard me.

Ryan felt the bracelet with his other hand. He did not stop smiling. I wished he would stop it. Then he walked away from the ocean and vanished.

I was bewildered. I ran to the spot where I last saw him. I looked all around.

"Ryan?" I said in a low voice. It was useless. He was gone.

The wind had picked up and I felt the dark powers rising in me once again. I had to get out. So I ran and I ran and I ran-

I then woke up. I felt sweat coming out of me. I wiped my face. I got my writing binder and I wrote another poem.

The Dark Ocean had me

I saw Ryan by the shore

A bracelet glowing dark

Got Ryan in his right hand.

I read the poem. I knew the truth now. Ryan could not have heard me because he wasn't really in my dream. The Dark Ocean caused me to witness an event that happened earlier. I wasn't there so Ryan of course couldn't have respond to me.

The bracelet. Was it real? Did he really have it? A bad feeling went down my back. I could not think about it right now. I decided to write down about my dream before I would forget it. I had two things to think about for tomorrow: Ryan and his connection with the Dark Ocean and the black bracelet. I went back to bed, praying that the Dark Ocean would not get me again that night. 

End of Chapter Two 

This is the second chapter of my first poemfic. Any comments and/or suggestions are welcome. Please e-mail me at [Melcadar@hotmail.com][1]. Thank you for all your reviews! All Digimon poets should unite!

   [1]: mailto:Melcadar@hotmail.com



	3. The Phantom Digimon and Ryan's Downfall

Ryan's Downfall: The Story ****

Ryan's Downfall: The Story: Chapter Three

By Melinda Cadarette

Drip drip drip

I hear the black waters

Drip drip drip

I hear the Dark Ocean

****

Drip. It was the next morning. Things were not better. In fact, I could feel the power of the Dark Ocean getting stronger and stronger than ever before. I had the urge to give in, but I tried to focus my attention at the teacher instead.

It was during math class, my least favorite subject, that I felt I could no longer handle it. I felt myself slipping away. Everything was a blur. The blackboard had waves on it.

****

Drip. Those waves were calling for me. 'Come to us', they said to me. 'Go to us'. Reality started to come undone in my mind. I stood up from my desk and started walking to the blackboard. I couldn't hear the teacher calling to me. All I could hear was the black waves calling to me. I felt myself ready to give in at last…

"NO!!!" I yelled. I did not want to give in. I did not want to be like Ryan. The power of the Dark Ocean, however, was making it hard on my head to resist. I felt faint. I wanted to fall down. But then I felt someone trying to get me up.

"Mel", I heard my name. It was not Ryan. It was a-a friend. "Mel, is you alright?"

"Cole", I spoke his name. "I don't feel good".

"Maybe you should lie down", he suggested. He helped me up again. "I am going to take you to the office. You can lie on the couch".

"Thank you Cole", I said softly. I closed my eyes as Cole excused us from the classroom.

****

Drip. I heard the sound of water. I opened my eyes right away. I was still in school walking down the hallway with Cole. I did not want to slip away in his arms.

I pulled away from him and ran toward the closest door.

"MEL!!!" Cole yelled at me. I could not respond to his voice. I knew I was going to the Dark Ocean and I could not resist its power anymore.

****

Drip. Drip. Drip. I heard the sound of the Dark Ocean beckoning me. At last I felt the last ounce of resistance leaving me. Then suddenly I wasn't there anymore.

I knew that Cole would have been looking for me. He would have gone outside where I had been. But he would never have found me, for I was no longer in the real world. I was somewhere…else.

I opened my eyes but all I could see was darkness. I did not see or hear any water. In fact I realized I was not outside at all. I could see walls between me. They were made of stone.

'I must be in a cave', I thought. Then I yelled out, "Hello!!! Anybody here?"

No one responded. I continued to walk on. There was no light in the cave yet I was able to see a path ahead of me.

"I wonder where I am. I might be in the world of the Dark Ocean but I cannot tell unless I get out of here", I said to myself.

"Ah there you are", the sound of a man scared me half to death. I turned around and saw a tall man walking to me. I couldn't see his face as his hood was covering his face.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Did you sent me here?" I asked him. He merely chuckled at me.

"Getting paranoid, eh?" he replied. "You can call me John Mark. As for my purpose with you-" he pulled down his hood. "-It is a matter of saving your world".

I gasped. "You're-you're a Gennai! But that's impossible! You don't exist in my world!"

"I don't. That is why I had to come here to talk to you", John Mark explained. "Listen I managed to get here in this tunnel because I want to inform you about what you already know a little already- that the Dark Ocean is trying to take control in your world". I nodded.

"Now I will show you something", John Mark waved his hand. All of a sudden I saw light in front of me.

"A portal?" I asked him.

"No just a display of past events", he answered. "Now watch". So I did.

I saw a mysterious figure in the display. It looked like a phantom dressed in a black cloak. The only things I could see of the phantom were the two red eyes. Suddenly I tried to remember. I saw the phantom before, but where?

Then I saw Ryan. He looked like a shadowy figure. He was kneeling before the phantom.

"Now listen", John Mark spoke.

It was then that I knew the whole story of Ryan's downfall. 

"Ryan", the phantom spoke. "You have accepted my offer. You will have some of the power of the darkness in order to do my will. Since I am trapped here, I have longed to seek to return to the dimension that banished me here. I want vengeance on all of them who were responsible but especially the one that exiled to this place because he had sealed the portal of the Dark Ocean so I cannot escape. Therefore, I expect you will do your utmost to carry out the plan. There are others that will be awaiting your command".

"Yes, Dark One", Ryan answered.

"The bracelet that you received from the Dark Ocean will be the link between me and you. Do not let it be seen by others, for there will be those who will try to stop you and they might destroy the bracelet to do so, so do not let that happen." I saw the bracelet in Ryan's hand. It was glowing and pulsing with dark energy.

"Now you see why I had to tell you this", John Mark said.

"Yes", I nodded. "But tell me who is that phantom? Is it a Digimon?"

"Yes he is. He could not go to your world the same reason I can't, so he had to lure kids to the Dark Ocean to do his will. As for his identity, I think you already know about that". I looked at him quizzically. 

"John Mark, I have many other questions. The dream I had makes more sense to me now," I took a deep breath. "But what is his plan? And how is the kids from my world going to carry it out if he can't?"

John Mark was going to answer me when an explosion rocked the tunnel. We fell to the floor.

"Shoot! They are trying to find us!" he exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked.

"We are in the world of Darkness, where the Dark Ocean is", John Mark explained. "It took a lot of my energy to transport you here so he wouldn't capture you. At least you know the truth about Ryan. There are other kids as well who are going to follow him. Be careful. And find others that can resist the Dark Ocean like you can. You have been called for a purpose and now-" a flash of light appeared before me. "-Go home. I will summon you but not here. Now go!"

"But John Mark-" another explosion stopped me. We were in great danger. If I left, though, what would become of my Gennai friend?

"Don't worry about me!" John Mark seemed to have read my thoughts. "I can escape from this place. It is you that I am worried about. I'll go after you do. That way I know that you'll be safe! Now go!"

"Thank you John Mark. I'll go now!" At that I went through the portal. I thought that I heard the walls coming down behind me…

I was standing in front of my school. Then I saw Cole running.

"Mel!!! Mel!!!" he yelled. It was good to see him again. He stopped in front of me. His light brown hair was soaked by sweat. "I thought you went mad! I was trying to find you everywhere! What happened?"

"It is a long story", I responded. 'Should I tell him the truth?' I thought. Yes he is a friend. "I'll tell you later".

"I am just glad that you are okay", Cole hugged me. 

Then I saw Ryan, peeking out from a window. I gave him a dirty look. 'I am your worst enemy. Beware', I thought. He then withdrew from the window. I wonder if he had the bracelet at school.

I was in bed now. It was dark outside. I was thinking about the day's events. I shuddered to think that I was so close to the Dark Ocean and how powerful the urge was to me. But then I thought about the phantom Digimon and Ryan. I did not know about the plan yet I knew I had to stop Ryan from fulfilling the plan.

'I am only one person' my doubts told me. 'What can I do?'

I sighed. I tried to remember the phantom Digimon but I could not identify what type of Digimon it was. The darkness in me was preventing me from recalling the Digimon. I picked up my pencil and started writing.

Eyes so red

Soul so black

A phantom you are

A puzzle to solve

I put down my pencil. I did not write poems about it. Ryan was only a tool, an object of the phantom Digimon to use and control. I was glad that John Mark revealed it all to me in that display. I hope he did get it out in time. I knew he would make me come back to him again. Maybe he would summon me to the Digital World!

I had to laugh. I was suddenly in a good mood.

The knowledge in me

My sword will be

The power in me

My plan will be

I had the power to take on Ryan and the darkness in him. I doubt, however, that I could take on the phantom Digimon and his realm, the Dark World. I also knew that Ryan would not be alone. But I knew neither would I.

'I am going to talk to Cole. I am going to tell him everything', I decided. Cole was my friend. I had to trust him.

At that moment, I heard a knock on my door. I got off my bed and opened it. It was my sister Sherry.

She was ten years old- two years younger than I was. Unlike me, her brown hair was straight, not curly. I love her very much. I don't want the darkness to get her that's for sure. "Mel, kids are vanishing in the city! No one knows why, but I am so scared!"

Ryan is already at work! I have to act fast!

"Just be careful sis. That is all I can tell you", I told her.

"I am just scared", she repeated.

"I understand. See you tomorrow morning".

"Yeah. See you later". She then left.

I shut off the lights and went to bed. The darkness was all over me now. I had to prepare to talk to Cole the next morning. And then I had to get ready for the battle with Ryan, the battle with the phantom Digimon and finally, the battle with the darkness in me.

End of Chapter Three

This is the third chapter of my poemfic. All comments and/or suggestions are welcome. You can e-mail me at [Melicadar@hotmail.com][1]. By the way, Cole is actually the son of my friend's brother. He is actually five years old. Sherry is Sheree, my real-life sister. She is nineteen years old. Please continue reviewing my works! It is really appreciated!

   [1]: mailto:Melicadar@hotmail.com



	4. The Dark Gate Opens

Ryan's Downfall: The Story by Melinda Cadarette

Note: I like to thank krimsonkiller for giving me tips for this chapter. Thus, I dedicate this chapter to him. Hope you like it!

I know the path I must take

It is the light to guide my way

Now help me John Mark please

For the plan to fight the darkness.

It was a day that I would not soon forget. I was in the bus now. The radio was on. I listened to the news intently. Kids have been disappearing all over the city since yesterday. John Mark, my Gennai friend, had revealed to me about Ryan and the pact with the phantom Digimon. I know that the Dark Ocean has him. Has it got anybody else? I thought about the kids that vanished without a trace. Did they too go to the dark dimension? I had so many questions but so few answers. I need help. I need John Mark. But first I need Cole.

The bus came to the school. I looked out the window. I did not see Cole. I then went pout of the bus. I still didn't see Cole anywhere.

I got very worried. Cole was supposed to be out by now. Yet I didn't see him. He would be waiting for me like usual but not today.

I felt a lump in my throat. This was not good. I had to go inside and find him. I went indoors without saying a word to anybody. All I thought was Cle. I remembered about yesterday when I screamed and fled form him. Did I scare him so much that he doesn't want to see me again? I hope not!

I went to the cafeteria. I saw Cole. However, he did not look or speak to me when I entered. I felt mad but I was too relieved to see him to show my true expression right then.

"Cole! I finally found you! What's wrong? Why aren't you speaking to me? Is something wrong?" I had to ask him. I noticed that he wasn't looking very good. I put my backpack on the table. "Cole, we need to talk about yesterday".

It was then that the boy looked at me. "Okay," he said.

"You can?" Cole brightened. He offered me a seat next to him. "Please explain then". I took a deep breath.

"Cole, about yesterday I am so sorry. I scared you badly. It's just that- that something came over me and I could not get rid of it and I felt that I was going insane-"

"It's alright Mel. You're okay now right?"

"Yeah but I don't think that would be the last time it will occur."

"Oh? Please tell me then", Cole requested. So I did.

I told him about the time when I was younger. My parents became divorced and my sister and me had to live with our mother. Cole already knew that. Then I told him about an event that happened a few years ago. My mother became mentally ill and had to go to a hospital for an extended period of time. My sister and me had to go to different places. I felt so alone, like an orphaned child. It was then right there that the Dark Ocean came to me, luring me to the dark dimension. I looked into the waves and felt the darkness so strongly that I wanted to give in, to drown in it and never come up. But my sister didn't allow that to happen. In the nick of time she took me out of it in some way that only she knows but she saved me. She was the light that drew me out and banished the darkness out of my mind. Or so I thought.

Then I told him about yesterday. I could tell that Cole was listening intently. I told him about the force that took over me and took me to my second trip to the Dark Ocean. I knew that Cole would know more on what I did after that but he did not interrupt me as I spoke. I told him about John Mark, my angel in the darkness that saved me from the dark forces that wanted me. I described the Dark One and the plan that it has in store for selected kids in this world. I didn't mention about Ryan in my story. He was only a pawn for the Dark One. There was no need for Cole to be suspicious about him for now.

I was finished at last. When I uttered my last word I stared right at Cole. I waited for his response to my story. He was clearly thinking. I sat there, getting a bit impatient.

"You said that you felt you were possessed by a dark force before you, uh, went crazy. Did you happen to see this force before it possess you?" Cole asked.

I was taken surprise by his question to say the least. "May I ask why you ask me that?"

"Mel I think- and I do emphasize think- I saw a black form around you as you went nuts in the hallway. And it got bigger and bigger around you until you finally snapped and ran outside!"

"You mean you actually saw something around me? That's creepy!" I exclaimed. I was freaked out to say the least. I hoped that no one else but Cole and me were in the hallway at that time. The thought of being possessed by a dark power was scary enough.

"Yes I did. As I told you I thought I was just seeing things but when I tried to follow you it seem that you disappeared. I turned to go back to school but then I felt that you were near so I turned my head and there you were. You looked a bit dazed but otherwise you were alright", Cole informed.

"The dark power- did you see it when I returned?" I asked him nervously.

"No it was not there, thank goodness", Cole answered. I felt greatly relieved. "Listen Mel. I can't say anything about the Dark One as you call him. I don't have any evidence to form an opinion except for your words. But as for that plan of his, I have to admit that something spooky is going on. You probably heard about kids suddenly disappearing all over the city for no apparent reason. Now that I heard your story I think they may have gone to the Dark Ocean like you did but unlike you they did not return".

"Are you saying they might be trapped?" I asked.

"You managed to return. Maybe they don't want to", Cole pointed out. 

"Perhaps", I said in a low voice. "But one thing is for sure- I do not want to go there ever again. One time is enough for me".

"I don't blame you there. Listen Mel. I am so glad that you told me this. I was going to ask you myself about yesterday but I was afraid that you might be too uncomfortable with it. So I am glad that you spoke out first", Cole now stood up. "I think that we should go to class soon. The bell is going to ring". At that the bell did ring.

I had to smile. Things like this keep my life going despite the darkness in me. I nodded at Cole. I reached for my backpack. But just as I was reaching for it, I felt a dark presence behind me. I quickly turned my head to find the source. However I didn't see anybody.

"Mel what's wrong?"

"Uh Cole did you see anybody behind me when we were talking?"

"Sorry Mel. I wasn't paying any attention to know", Cole replied. He then gave me my backpack. "Come on Mel. We're going to be late for class".

"Ok. And thank you Cole. I'll be at the computer room at recess. We can talk at lunchtime", I said. I took my backpack from him. Cole then placed his hand on my right shoulder.

"I know that you are concerned about the kids but we cannot help them now. But I do really appreciate that you told me what happened to you. Just tell me if you sense this force coming back alright? I am your best friend. Don't forget it".

Tears came to my eyes. I felt so happy right then. We both came to the classroom together. We quickly went to our seats. As I did, I glanced at Ryan. He looked at me with those deep brown eyes of his. I took out my books from my backpack. I glanced at him again but he was not looking my way now.

"I will be watching you closely. I know you are up to something. And I know it's not good" I said silently. It would not take long before I knew exactly what he was up to.

It was recess time now. Cole and I are in the computer room. I had my e-mail account open and I was looking through my inbox. There were two great surprises. First, I had no junk mail. And second, there were two e-mails. One had the name of "J.M. Gennai" and the subject line was "Please Read ASAP". The other one had the name of "Ryan Johnson" but there was no subject line. A dark feeling came over me. I had a choice- read John Mark's e-mail and Ryan's e-mail. Which one should I read first?

"Cole, Ryan e-mailed me," I told him.

"You mean the new kid? How did he get your e-mail address?" Cole asked.

"I don't know. I like to ask him that myself", my eyes narrowed at the computer screen. "But he is a strange kid. Who knows what he is capable of?" It was then that I decided to go to Ryan's message first.

This was the message that Ryan sent me:

Hi Melinda. Or Mel as you prefer. This is Ryan your classmate. You still have the chance to join us before it's too late. The Dark One is waiting for you. Do not think you can reject this offer. You are much needed. Please do not allow fear of the unknown to stop you from joining us. I know more about you than you think I do. Do not oppose us. Resistance to the Dark One is futile. I repeat, futile. So please do join us and power like you would never believe would be yours. Do remember that. Another chance will be coming soon. Do not botch this time. 

By Ryan

I could not believe it. The nerve of that kid! He thought that I would just give up and go to his side. I gave his e-mail the boot, sending it to the trash folder. At least now I have evidence that Ryan is in league with darkness. I clicked on John Mark's message.

This is the message that he sent me:

I hope to get you before noon. The Dark One is going to send a Dark Gate to your world. I believe it would be around noon in your area. I am warning you in advance. I tried to stop it but there is a barrier now to the dark dimension so I cannot get through to it. I am afraid that you are on your own for this one. Whatever happens, do not be led into it. Take care Mel. And do not forget that you're not alone. I am trying to contact other kids as well. We cannot stop the first part of the plan but maybe we can stop the rest from occurring. I will try to meet you again but in a better place. See you soon I hope.

By John Mark

This was bad news of course. Not only did Ryan want me to join him but also now John Mark had informed me that a Dark Gate was going to appear in my world. And John Mark can't even go to the dark dimension now. I suspected that the Dark One was responsible for that. There was definitely going to be trouble soon. 

"Cole, take a look at this", I called out to him. He did. His eyes became very wide in a few seconds.

"Mel, what's going on?" Cole asked.

"John Mark just sent a message that said that a Dark Gate-a connection between our world and the dark dimension- is coming soon to our world", I explained. "It's not good but it appears we can't do anything about it for now". Cole nodded. "I have an idea. Go back to your computer. I'll e-mail you a poem".

"Ok", Cole went back to his computer. I went to Compose and typed in his e-mail address and I put in the subject line "Poem For Cole". Then I typed my message in the message box.

This is the message that I wrote to him:

Hi Cole. This is Mel (of course). Anyway I got a poem for you. So here it goes.

My Friend 

A hand when I had none

A support for me in bad times

You are my friend

And I need you now

I need you in my darkest hour

As my hand, as my support

So please be with me now

Since you are my friend.

At that I sent my message to Cole. A few minutes later I got an e-mail from Cole.

This was the message that he sent me:

Thank you Mel for the poem. It was very good. You're an excellent writer. I promised that I would never let you go like I did yesterday. You'll never be alone when I am with you. I will never allow you to go to the dark dimension alone if I can help it ever again. That is my solemn promise to you.

Your friend,

Cole

A warm feeling came over me. I knew that I had an ally. I looked at Cole. I did a little smile. He was looking at his computer screen so he did not see me. So I decided to give him one last message.

This was the last message that I gave him:

Hi Cole. This is Mel (again). Thank you for your message. It made me very happy inside. J (Note: An emoticon).

By Mel

Cole laughed when he read the message. I felt I was in cloud nine. Maybe things would not be so bad as I feared they would be. Of course I had no idea what really would happen.

Recess was over. We were in class now. As usual, I sat in front of Cole. I was doing my schoolwork when a folded piece of paper landed on my desk. Cautiously I unfolded it and read it.

This is the message that I read:

Do you realize it is only hour before noon comes?

I glanced at the clock. It was 11:02 AM. I wrote down my reply on the paper:

I believe that John Mark said that the Dark Gate is supposed to be here at noon. The Gate must be part of the plan to lure kids to the dark dimension.

At that I folded the paper and dropped it next to Cole's desk. Then I heard his pen fall to the ground. This almost startled me but I pretended not to notice. It may have been an accident but I knew that it was probably Cole's way of taking the paper without looking suspicious. He did indeed take the paper along with his pen. A few minutes later I saw another piece of paper on my desk. I nervously opened it up and read it.

This is the message that I read this time:

Why would anyone much less a kid want to go to the dark dimension? The Dark One is going to brainwash them into doing his deeds. There is no good in that. What could motivate normal kids to work for him? What could he offer to entice them?

I thought about my response. I remembered the offer that Ryan made to me through e-mail. He told me that I could have all the power I want or something like it. I did not want to go back to the Dark Ocean or serve the Dark One so I rejected his arrogant offer. But I can recall the feeling I had when I was in the Dark Ocean. The feeling of darkness was so overwhelming. However I also sense the feeling of power as well. Ryan and the other kids must have wanted that power so they accepted the Dark One's offer but they are now corrupted.

I glimpsed at Ryan. The brown-haired, blue-eyed boy was doing his schoolwork. It seems so hard to believe that Ryan had any connection with darkness at that moment. He looked so innocent, like a normal kid.

So why does Ryan want power so much that he agreed to serve the phantom Digimon and become a pawn for his plan?

I should tell Cole about Ryan. He can't hurt him and it is going to be noon soon so he can't do anything anyway. It would also ease my conscience a little. I hate to hide anything from my best friend like this. I should tell him about Ryan for that reason alone.

I was about to do that but before I could write anything on the piece of paper a shadow came over me. I looked up and I saw it was my teacher looking right down at me, wearing a victorious smile.

I gulped. I heard Cole groan behind me. I gripped my pencil hard in my hand. We both knew it. The teacher had caught us exchanging notes in class. We were busted.

It was fifty minutes later. Cole and I were still in our classroom but this time we were in detention. No talking was allowed but we could have our lunch and do any homework. The clock read 11:55 AM. Cole and I exchanged nervous glances. John Mark said that the Dark Gate would come at noon. Maybe not exactly at 12:00 but it would be very soon no doubt.

I looked out the window from my desk. Ryan was outside, looking up. I gestured to Cole and pointed to the window. Now Cole was looking up at the sky from his desk too.

I noticed that Ryan was wearing a watch. I never saw him wearing one before. He looked at it for a second before he resumed his watch on the sky.

It then hit me why he was doing this. Ryan must know the time for the Dark Gate as well. I turned to look at Cole. His eyes were narrowed. I wondered what he was thinking about.

I saw the clock by the reflection on the window. It is now 11:56 AM. A few kids now huddled around Ryan. I knew one of the kids. It was the blond girl, Sydney, a classmate. Six kids were around him.

I held my breath. I saw it was now 11:57 AM. Three more kids joined the group. So now there are ten kids, including Ryan. My heart was beating very fast.

It was now 11:58 AM. Two minutes until noon. I could feel the tension in my bones. I prayed for time to stop. Cole was still staring right at Ryan. I began to feel a little faint.

It was now 11:59 AM. Sixty seconds to go. At that Ryan pulled something from one of his pockets. My eyes widened. It almost looks like a black garage door opener but I knew it wasn't. It looked like a small… digivice. Then he looked at me.

I swore he was staring right at me. Our eyes were locked in a silent duel. I didn't think I should fear Ryan but maybe I should. Maybe Ryan was not just a pawn but a major part of the Dark One's organization, perhaps even the second-in-command.

Did I underestimate Ryan Johnson?

Ryan held the little digivice in his hand. I saw him put one finger on a black button. The nine other kids started to get very excited. I knew that the clock was going to strike noon in a few seconds. I saw him do a little smirk. He was still looking at me. The reflection showed there was only five seconds to go on the clock. Ryan now looked up at the sky again. I felt a presence behind me. It was the teacher. He was watching this as well. He looked puzzled but that is going to change.

Ryan pushed the black button. At first nothing happened. However Ryan did not look disappointed. I glimpsed at the sky and gasped. There was a black hole in the sky. It was the Dark Gate that John Mark warned me about!

The Dark Gate got bigger and bigger until it stretched from the sky to the ground. I heard other kids yelling but no one but Ryan's group came near it.

I had to watch in awe at the Dark Gate. It looked like a black slab. The more I looked at it, the more I felt the darkness in me grow. My head felt heavy and I could no longer keep my mind straight. I fell into a trance. I was still in my desk but I was in another world.

I was in the dark dimension. The Dark Ocean lapped at my feet. I felt like screaming. I didn't want to be here again! Yet here I was. I had no idea how I got here. I was in the classroom when the Dark Gate came so how come I am here now?

I looked around. I saw no one but me here. There was the lighthouse emitting dark light- the only thing that I could see right now. It reminded me of Kari when she first saw the Dark Ocean.

I walked on the sand. The feeling of darkness was all over me. I gazed into the water. It looked like a natural body of water. I saw my reflection. Someone was behind me. I turned around and I saw it was Ryan. His dark figure was looking right at me.

"Come with us", he spoke. He seemed to be a shadow now.

"No", I quickly replied. "I am not coming. I am not going with you".

"But you must come", Ryan said. "We need you. You have a power that we can use for the plan".

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "I do not have nay powers". 

"Yes you do. You were able to go to the dark dimension without being summoned. That means you must have the power to transport between worlds".

"I do? Now listen Ryan. I don't know what you're talking about, well, most of it. However, I know one thing: I am not going to serve your dark master!" I proclaimed.

"I see. You have made your decision. You're a nice person. But you seem to be not aware of the power of the Dark One. Do not be a fool Melinda. I am doing this because I do not want to use force on you".

"Are you threatening me?" I questioned him.

"I can only tell you that opposing the Dark One is a grave mistake. But I can see that you will not be convinced. Very well. You shall see your foolish error soon". Ryan's voice deepened as he spoke. It did not sound like a normal kid.

"Who are you?" I asked. "You're not Ryan!"

"I didn't say I was Ryan", my eyes widened. "Farewell Mel". The shadowy figure shimmered in the increasing darkness.

"Wait!" I stretched out my arm and then ran, but there was nothing. Darkness was descending on me. I must have run for miles.

"Mel! Wake up!" Cole sounded. I woke up out of my daze. I found myself looking up at him. He was holding me in his arms, gently shaking me.

"What happened?" I questioned. His face was wet with tears.

"They are gone, Mel. Ryan, Sydney, and all the other kids- they went into the Dark Gate. Once that happened it disappeared".

"Where's the teacher?" I asked.

"He went out. A lot of kids are upset. The police are here. Man, this is going to make news big time".

"Is ATV here?" I asked. ATV is short for Atlantic Television, the local television network. Cole looked out the window.

"Probably. I bet CBC is here as well", Cole said. CBC of course is the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, the national TV network. Just as he said this, a CBC van appeared at our school. I got up.

"I think we better go now. It looks like this place is going to be busy".

"Yeah. Let's go to my place. It's close to school so we can just walk there".

"Sure", I sighed. "I need to talk to you anyway. There are a few things I didn't tell you". I put my stuff in my backpack.

"Oh?" Cole said. He put his stuff in his backpack and we got out of the classroom before anybody could see us.

We were in Cole's place now. I was on Cole's bed. The door was open since Cole's parents did not feel comfortable leaving Cole and me in his room with the door closed. I had to tell everything about Ryan to Cole in a low voice.

"How come you never told me this?" Cole inquired to me. I just told him about Ryan's e-mail.

"I didn't expect this to occur. I knew that the Dark Gate would open but I didn't know that he would be responsible for it", I explained.

"Yes, but he is an ally with the dark power that wants you in the dark dimension-"

"I know", I sighed. I lay down on his bed with my hands at the back of my neck. "It seems so crazy now. I had this dream when the Dark Gate appeared. I saw Ryan and he was again trying to make me join him".

"It couldn't be Ryan unless he was doing it mentally", Cole noted.

"Man it seem like this should be in Star Wars. I don't know why darkness wants me so much" I sat up. "I mean what happens if I do fall to my dark side? What then?"

"Let's hope that never happens. We can't deny our dark half. But we cannot let it control us, like some people do", Cole said. I nodded, resolved again to fight the darkness in me. Just then Cole's computer beeped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's my computer telling me I got e-mail", he replied. I got out of my bed to look at it.

"It's from John Mark!" I was really shocked. Then I snapped out of it and read the message.

This is the message that I read:

This is John Mark. The Dark Gate should have been in your area by now. I am glad to see that you are okay. I have a plan but I need to take you and your friend to a good place. It's in the Digital World. If you decide to accept, click Enter. If you need more time, click Escape. I am not going to force you to make a decision but time is short. Do not worry though. We'll meet soon regardless of your decision right now. May it all go well with you.

By John Mark

Without hesitation, I clicked Enter. The computer screen went blank. Two balls of light came out. One came into my hands and the other came to Cole. My eyes widened as I saw the ball of light turned into a red digivice!

"What the-!" Cole exclaimed. He had a green digivice in his hands.

"Cole, listen to me. That is a digivice! Put it front of the computer screen! John Mark gave us these so he can take us to the Digital World!" I told him.

"Really? Okay then!" Cole did as I told him to. I then did the same thing.

"Here goes nothing! Digiport open!" I called out. At that we went into the computer. Our new adventure has just begun.

Next: Chapter Five: John Mark's Plan

Boy am I glad that I finally finished this! Yay! Next of course would be Chapter Five but first I want to upload three poems from Digimon: Season Three. I hope you'll like them. Digimon is the property of Toei Animations and Fox TV. You can e-mail me at Melicadar@hotmail.com or at Melicadar@yahoo.com. Please do not forget to review! See you later!


	5. John Mark's Plan

Ryan's Downfall: The Story- Chapter Five by

**Melinda Cadarette**

Note: The names and types of any original Digimon are mine and have not been taken with or without permission from another person. Therefore any similar names or types are purely coincidental. As for my own Digimon, you can use them freely but please give me credit as the creator.

Cole and I are here

In the Digital World

So please John Mark

May your plan work.

"Are we in the Digital World?" Cole asked me.

"I think so," I said. "We're definitely not in your room."

"No kidding", Cole remarked. I looked around. There was nothing but grass. To the west I saw a forest.

"So where is John Mark?" I shaded my eyes so I can see well under the sun.

"You're asking me this? You're the one that saw him!"

"He's a Gennai, a humanlike creature. Do you see anybody that look like us around?"

"Not even a bug Mel", Cole said. Just then we heard a sound coming from the sky. It was a swarm of flying Digimon and they were coming straight at us!

"We're Flymon", the Digimons announced. "We attack by swarms, so either fight or get out of the way!"

Cole and I screamed and ran toward the forest. The swarm of Flymons were still behind us.

"Run! Cole! Faster!" I yelled.

"I knew I should have joined the track team last year!"

"I see a pool of water up ahead!" I shouted. "We can go there!"

"It may work for mosquitoes but Flymons?"

"Do you have-" I gasped. "-Any better ideas?"

Cole did not respond. He simply ran ahead of me. I tried to run up to him. The increasing loud fly noises behind me gave me the extra rush I needed and I finally caught up with him.

"Now get down!" I shouted. At that we fell to the ground by the shore of the pond. The Flymons went over us but did not hurt us.

"That was close", Cole said. "I guess they were just flying by".

"It seems like it. I am glad that they were not under the Dark One's control or we really would have been in trouble!" I looked up at the sky.

Cole now stood up. "Well, I hope that John Mark does come soon. Without a Digimon with us, we're totally helpless".

I nodded. I looked down at the pond. I dipped a finger into it. "You know I think I remembered this place".

"You do? You've been here before Mel?"

"Oh no! But I do think this is the place where Cherrymon convinced matt to rebel against Tai". I now stood up.

"You mean the episode when Matt went evil?" Cole asked me. I nodded. "Wow. I think I remembered watching that. My brother would know more of course".

I looked down at the pond. It was just an ordinary pond. I sat down staring at it. A butterfly came and went on my left shoulder. It was orange and yellow. I looked at it now.

"Hi there", it spoke. I jumped up, surprised. I almost forgot we were in the Digital World.

"What's wrong Mel?" Cole inquired. "Uh Mel, we got company". I was lying on the grass still startled when I saw seven shadows, four apparently Digimon. I looked up and I did indeed saw four Digimon and three people. One of them look like a man wearing a hooded robe. He smiled at me and gave me a thumb-up.

It was John Mark!

"Hey there! I sort of keep missing you! How are you doing?"

"Alright I suppose", I said dryly.

"Mel, Cole, I like to introduce a few of my other friends", John Mark gestured to the blond-haired boy. "This is Sebastien Leclair. And his companion is-" he gestured to the wavy brown-haired girl. "- Is Celine Beliveau. And the Digimon you see here are Baamon, Roachmon, Tigramon and of course, Butterflymon".

"Hello there I think," I said to the fluttering Digimon. Butterflymon flew in front of me looking at me. Then it went to John Mark.

"Can I have her as a partner? I like her", Butterflymon told the Gennai. He laughed at that.

"I want to tell my plan first before I pair you guys", John Mark responded. Roachmon looked sexily at Celine.

"I hope I get paired with you my sweet", Roachmon said in a soft voice. "I knew it was destiny when I saw you. I love you baby". Celine looked at it with disgust.

"Roachmon don't you have a brother?" I asked.

"Oh no! They're my first cousins removed and believe me, they were removed for a reason", Roachmon told me. He then went back to staring at Celine. 

"Okay" I said. I then saw Tigramon go up to Cole. He was smiling, petting the striped Digimon.

"You must be Tigramon!" Cole said. It then rubbed against his legs. I noticed it had a brown patch in the area where the tail connects with the body. Cole must have noticed it too. "You look like a stuffed animal. But what happened to your tail?"

"It keeps breaking off", Tigramon explained. "Want me to take it off and show you-"

"Um no thanks!" Cole exclaimed. The Digimon sat down by his feet.

"Okay now that you're all here, I think I shall tell you about my plan to stop the Dark One and his henchmen. You can sit down for this if you want. I think you all deserve a little rest". I nodded, being chased by a swarm of Flymon have worn me down a bit. Butterflymon sat contently on my right shoulder. Baamon went next to Sebastien. Tigramon was resting by Cole. Roachmon was trying his best to sit down to Celine but she ignored him entirely.

"First of all, I should tell you everything that has been happening as much as I know. You probably are aware that the dark dimension or the Dark Ocean as you call it, is connected to your world and to the Digital World. Therefore, Ryan and Damien-" he nodded at us and then to the French- speaking kids "- can simply go here from the dark dimension".

"You mean they can snoop on us while we're sitting here?" I asked the Gennai.

"Oh yes but don't worry. I know they're not here. Anyway, the dark dimension has been the home of the Dark One since he was banished there by the owner of the dark digivice. The Dark One cannot go back to that world because there is now a barrier around it just like there is a barrier to the dark dimension from here. The only way to remove the barrier is to use the digivice- and the same dark power- to do it".

"So where does Damien and the other kids fit in?" Sebastien inquired.

"The Dark One has to find others to do the work for him so he entices kids to do their part of his plan in exchange for power. As for the reason for them accepting, you ask them". All of a sudden a light appeared. It was a display of our world in space with a light mist around it.

"That's Earth!" I stated. 

"It is Earth, but not your Earth. You see that blackness around it? That's the barrier to the dark dimension!"

"I can't believe that a simple kid did that!" Cole exclaimed.

"But he did. However, the Dark One's kids can just go from the Digital World to that world and take the black digivice from him". He paused. "So my plan is this: to find the kid and his friends before they do and warn them. Sebastien please give me your digivice".

"Sure" Sebastien handed him his yellow digivice. 

"Ok. This is your digivice. I know it's small but it is capable to perform your task at hand. It can take you to the Digital World and back. It can also assist your Digimon in their digivolutions" John Mark narrowed his eyes. " You can also use your Digimon to find the DigiDestineds and to defend you and your Digimon from any attacks. I hope nothing like that will happen but it is better to be prepared. I assume that Ryan, Damien and the other kids have already gone to that world. We need to act now. I am going to pair you now". He put his hand under his chin. We all looked at him. "Alright, Mel is with Butterflymon, Cole is with Tigramon, Sebastien is with Baamon and Celine is with Roachmon". That caused Roachmon to be very happy and he flashed a big grin at Celine. She just looked down and shook her head in dismay.

"As for Mel and Cole, I have a special assignment for you. It is a vital yet dangerous mission so listen intently. Your assignment is to find the kid with the black digivice yourselves". At that the image of the world changed to a street in a city. There was a dark-haired kid in a grey uniform walking. He suddenly looked behind him.

"That's Ken!" I gasped. 

"Yes, Ken Ichijouji. You need to find him before Ryan and his gang do. As for Celine, you are going to find the younger DigiDestineds. Sebastien, you are going to find the older DigiDestineds, the original group. Of course you may come across the other group of kids but I don't mind. Just warn them".

"Thank you Jean-Marc", Sebastien said. The Gennai smiled.

"I should be going now. It is hard to be the Gennai of a country as big as yours. Of course Russia is a lot bigger" John Mark laughed. "I don't envy Ilya's job one bit. Now in order to go to the other world, just say 'Digiport open'. Your destination is already programmed into your digivice. Remember you need to be in front of a computer in order to go back here. Now I hope you all remember your mission and please, please be careful".

"Thank you a lot! Bye John Mark! We all appreciate this!" I said. We all nodded. We were all grateful for him for letting us help the DigiDestineds.

"Digiport open!" Cole and I yelled out.

"Ouvrir le digiport!" Sebastien and Celine yelled.

The next thing I knew Cole and I were standing on the corner of a street. There were Japanese signs all around.

"Woah! Where are we?" Cole said, looking around.

I looked at my digivice. At first the screen was blank. Then I saw words appear.

"According to my digivice, we are in Tamachi, Tokyo, Japan. We must be near Ken's place. Maybe he is still outside".

"Well why are we standing here for? Let's find him!" Cole said. I nodded.

We stepped on the street

We know our mission

We have to act fast

The search has begun

I can't believe it only took me four days to write this when it took me eight months to write the last chapter. Digimon and Roachmon belong to Toei and Saban. FoxTV no longer has rights to Digimon. You can e-mail me at Melicadar@hotmail.com or at Melicadar@yahoo.com. I also got four other poems so read and review if you haven't. I am going to work on my new webpage so Chapter Six might take some time. Just don't forget to review!

Next: Chapter Six- The Search Is On


	6. The Search Is On

Ryan's Downfall: The Story- Chapter Six by Melinda Cadarette

We must find the others

John Mark told us his plan

I thought it would be simple

But Cole soon got into trouble

"So what do you think we should do?" Cole asked me.

I did not reply right away. I was looking at my digivice. We were in the Tamachi district of Tokyo, Japan. Ken should be not far away. Butterflymon was resting on my right shoulder.

"I have a plan. We got to find Ryan and his group before the others do. Therefore we should split up".

"I say not. John Mark warned us that we could be in danger. I think we should stay together just in case", Cole argued.

"Ryan could have found Ken by now", I replied. "Besides we have our Digimon to protect us".

"Yeah but-" Cole started to say when Tigramon, his Digimon, placed his front paws on the pants of Cole.

"Do you trust me to protect you Cole?" Tigramon asked him. The Digimon looked at him with little black eyes.

Cole seemed hesitant to answer his Digimon.

"Cole you know we might have to do this on our own. The Dark One could have known Ken's location by now!" I said impatiently. "Tigramon and I have faith we can do this. Is that right Tigramon?"

"Of course I do! I'll protect you Cole as long as my tail stays on", the Digimon answered. "I am serious. I cannot digivolve without my tail not being attached".

"I see. Ok you win. We shall split up. I am going to go with Tigramon in one way and you and Butterflymon can go another way. I still don't like it but I am willing to do as you say", Cole sighed.

"Don't worry Cole. I am going to take this street. You can take another street. In one hour I am going to send Butterflymon to find you. If none of us find Ken by then, let's assume that Ryan has found him and let us find Sebastien and Celine and make a nre plan", I told him.

"It sounds like a good plan. Okay Mel I trust in you. I hope everything does go well. I'll see you in an hour," Cole managed to smile.

"That's good. Come on Butterflymon! You do remember our mission right?" I asked my Digimon as we walked on, leaving Cole and Tigramon behind.

"Oh yes find the kid that used to be the Digimon Emperor. Is that right Mel?" Butterflymon answered.

"Yeah! Hey!" I yelled out.

It would only be later until I found out about this part of the story. Cole and Tigramon were all alone now.

"Come on Tigramon. We should go and find Ken too," Cole said. They went on another street. Tigramon was sniffing the ground.

"I smell a Digimon", Tigramon finally spoke.

"Really? Maybe it's Ken's Digimon! Our search for him might be sooner than I thought! Follow that scent Tigramon!" Cole commanded.

"Yes Cole!" Tigramon did as Cole commanded. The boy followed his Digimon to a dark alley. A shape appeared. "It's a Scorpiomon!"

"It's my Scorpiomon!" a dark voice boomed out of nowhere. "And it shall put the 'sting' to your mission Cole. Scorpiomon attack now!"

Cole screamed.

At the same time, Butterflymon and I were out in the town, unaware of the fate of Cole and Tigramon. I was so foolish to believe it would be so simple to find Ken. But let's turn to Sebastien and Baamon in their search for the older Digi-Destineds.

Sebastien and Baamon were in Odaiba

Searching for the older Digi-Destineds 

Time is running out for them too

But patience is not Baamon's thing

"How long is it until we found someone?" Baamon asked.

"You should know. You're the Digimon", Sebastien replied.

"Well I don't. Do you have an idea?"

"No. Do you?"

"I can digivolve into Arimon and destroy a few empty buildings-"

"No Baamon!"

"Do you have any better ideas then?"

"I think we are in the afternoon. The DigiDestineds should be out of school, unless some of them are doing after-school activities", he then went into deep thought.

"Are you going to give me your idea before the sun sets?"

Sebastien ignored the sarcastic question. "I do not know the exact time here but it was before noon where I live. The time zones have to be different. I only wish that I could read Japanese to find our exact location. I can hardly read English". Then he turned to the left. "Baamon! I think I hear something! It's music!"

"Well it can't be a Digimon!" Baamon said.

"It's rock music! There must be a concert or a show around here!" Sebastien exclaimed.

"Really? I want to play!"

"Baamon we got to find the Digi-Destineds-"

But Baamon had already left to find the source. At first Sebastien did not know where Baamon went but then he saw his Digimon go through a slightly open window in a building that looks much like a school.

"Baamon! Wait for me!" Sebastien yelled. He went to the front doors of the building. 'I got to find Baamon before a lot of trouble occurs', he thought. He tried to open the doors. They were locked. He knocked on it. There was no answer. He groaned. He went to the slightly open window. He looked to see no one was watching him so he opened it fully and went though it.

Sebastien found himself in a hallway. He was certain now he was in a school. There were doors with numbers in both Arabic numerals (like 10, 20, 30, etc.) and in the kanji (Japanese writing) letters. He ran through the hallway.

"Baamon!" he yelled. There was no answer. Then he heard a boy scream. He hurried toward the direction of the scream. He went through the doors and gasped once inside.

Sebastien saw that he was in the gymnasium and that the poor boy that apparently screamed was on the floor, shaking like a leaf. Baamon was at his drums, pounding it with his hoofs. He was having a good time. Sebastien felt himself going red in his face.

"It's okay guys. It's only a Digimon", a blond-haired boy said to his startled band members. Then he turned to Sebastien. "Is this your Digimon?"

Sebastien just stared at him. He saw the teen's hair, his face, and his green uniform. It had to be him! Sebastien turned from shock and embarrassment to one of excitement and happiness. He could hardly speak as it finally hit him.

He was in fact so excited that his lips were moving before he even spoke. "Matt-Matt Ishida! I need your help!" he blurted out. The teen opened his mouth.

Affections for a girl

Can be sweet and bitter

It can be unpleasant

When you are a Roachmon

"Come on sweet-"

"No! And call me Celine-"

"Come on Celine-"

"No!"

"Celine just one date with me-"

"N-O-N".

"How about a kiss then?"

"Ewww. I think I pass".

"Just a little kiss Celine-"

"I am not going to date you much less kiss you!"

"I have made many poems for you darling", and before Celine could object, Roachmon recited one for her.

My sweet Celine like the moon

So pure and white in the night sky

May I go in orbit to see your face

So I shall see it as I go on by

Oh sweet Celine I give my love to thee

It is like the moon, so pure and lovely

Let me show my love to you please

So that I may give you the sea

So may I have a date with you

And to get my kiss from you dear

So let me show you my love

My bright moon so please do hear.

Celine did not say a word. Her face was pale white. It was quite evident that she was shocked.

"That-that was beautiful Roachmon. I never knew you could write poetry like that. But my answer is still no".

"You have beautiful blue eyes. And your brown hair is like chestnuts-"

"You can stop now. Remember we have a mission to do".

"I have not forgotten my love. Still this is a big city. Might I get a kiss for my effort?" Roachmon asked.

"Okay but on these conditions: First, you have to find the new Digi-Destineds and that means Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K. and Kari. I guess T.K. and Kari can be considered part of the group. In any case you have an hour to find them. And you, not me, have to do it- hey wait!" Celine saw Roachmon fly up into the sky. "Where are you going?" she shouted.

"Celine my darling I am going to find all of them for a kiss from your lips", Roachmon told her. "Now do not go anywhere my love. I am going to be back in an hour or less according to your demands". At that he flew away.

"Goodbye Roachmon. See you later", Celine said. "I cannot believe this. My first date and my first kiss may come from a Digimon that looks like a cockroach! I suppose it could be worse". She thought about a dark-haired boy and sighed. Life was definitely not fair.

She stood there waiting for Roachmon to come back. She left, or thought she left, a dark presence behind her.

"Damien? No it cannot be him!' Celine thought. She suddenly felt vulnerable.

"This is not funny so come out now!" she yelled. No one responded. 'I must be going crazy. I wish Roachmon was here asmuch as I hate to admit it', she thought. She left a dark power trying to touch her shoulder. She shrieked.

"My sweet?" Celine turned to see Roachmon looking concerned. "I know I am not a pretty sight at times but I am not going to hurt you".

"Well you should know that sneaking behind a lady would do that, especially me", Celine scolded. "And call me Celine!"

"I am so sorry, ah, Celine but I did find some of the new Digi-Destineds", Roachmon told her.

"Do you know their names?" Celine asked her Digimon.

"The girl that screamed when I looked through the window is Yolei and I only knew that because another girl came in and tried to revive her. Needless to say her Digimon gave me quite a pecking", Roachmon rubbed a sore on his face. "But when everything became quiet again I told them about our mission and she informed all the other DigiDestineds through a terminal device. Why do people mistake me for my cousins?"

"It must be your looks. In any case did you tell them our exact location?"

"Well I know where we are. I couldn't give them a map. But one of them has a woman called a mother and she should be here very soon". He then went closer to Celine.

"What are you doing?" Celine asked cautiously.

"You said that I can get a kiss if I meet all your demands and I did so a kiss I should get", Roachmon stated. He puckered his lips at her.

'Oh no! Oh this is going to be gross!' Celine thought. But she could not think of an excuse. Roachmon did meet all of her demands. She wondered if roach Digimons were any grosser than their natural counterparts.

'Get a grip! He's just digital data! Think of it that way!' she thought earnestly. But still she was going to kiss digital data that looks like a cockroach.

Celine had no choice but to bend and kiss him. She was about to do that when she heard a car horn. Startled and at the same time relieved, she looked back and saw a car that just went by the curb close to them. At once Celine's face brightened. She realized the faces of the younger DigiDestineds and noticed the female driver- it was Ms. Takaishi, T.K.'s mother! 

"Hey Celine! If you understand this come in! But I guess your Digimon told you we were coming!" a female voice, Yolei's voice, called out.

"I'll kiss you later", Celine said to her Digimon. Roachmon looked disappointed but he nodded as they both went to the car and went in.

As for me and Butterflymon, our search for Ken was not going so well.

"I just wish I took more notice of his place when I was watching the second season!" I exclaimed.

"Do you want me to look through the windows of the apartment buildings?" Butterflymon asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course not! I don't want you butting in anyone's business!" I replied right away.

"Okay okay!" Butterflymon said. "But can I just look as I fly by the windows?"

"That could work. I just don't want people getting annoyed".

"I understand. May I start with this apartment building?" Butterflymon was referring to the apartment building that we were looking at.

"You may. Just fly naturally like a real butterfly".

"I understand".

So I waited as Butterflymon inspected each window of the apartment building. This took thirty minutes. Finally, my Digimon came down.

"I am sorry. I didn't see Ken or any Digimon for that matter", Butterflymon reported.

"I guess we have to check another one".

So we did. The hour was almost up and I felt for sure that Cole and Tigramon were waiting for us.

"Butterflymon the hour is almost up. Do you want to go now?"

"Can I do one more please? I have been feeling something close by and I want to check it out".

"Is it a Digimon?"

"I think so. But I want to check it out".

"Okay Butterflymon. You can go but be careful".

"I shall do so. Just follow me!" At that Butterflymon went off across the street and turned right.

"Hey wait for me!" I shouted. I tried to follow my Digimon. Butterflymon stopped at an apartment building. It looked like an ordinary building but there was something fancy about it. Perhaps it was its height. 

"Ken it's them! I'll get her!"

"No wait!"

I turned my head just to see a green bug creature spray me with some sticky stuff. Then it jumped on my face. I reacted the way most people would react at a situation like this.

I screamed.

Next: Chapter Seven- "Communication Breakdowns"

This was one hell of a summer for me. My grandpa died, I got the chicken pox and my school schedule is a mess! However I am glad that I finally finished this. I got three new poems uploaded as well. Check them out if you have not. And please do read and review my poem "A Requiem For The Dead On September 11, 2001" if you have not already. I also got other works as well that you could read and review. Digimon of course is the property of Toei Animations and YTV. You can e-mail me at Melicadar@hotmail.com or at Melicadar@yahoo.com. And do review please!


	7. Communication Breakdown

Ryan's Downfall: The Story- Chapter Seven by Melinda Cadarette

I needed to find Ken quickly

Before Ryan and his friends find him

I had to warn Ken about Ryan

But I got into trouble instead

I did not expect to be attacked

Wormmon did not fully trust me

Then I detected an old darkness

I knew that I was being followed

Everything is happening very fast

I know I'll have to face Ryan again

I hope the others completed their mission

But I should have known something would go wrong

I screamed as loud as I could as I felt Wormmon attacked me. I struggled to pull Wormmon away from my face. I was in a state of panic. Worrmon had his suction feet on me tightly. I heard Butterflymon yelling at Wormmon but no success. Wormmon was convinced I was a threat.

"Pollen Sting!" I heard out loud. I was freed from Wormmon's grip. I fell to the ground. I felt like crying. My face was in pain. It must have red with suction marks on. However I gathered myself and stood up. I looked at Ken.

Ah Ken Ichijouji. He looked very much from the TV show. His hair may be a bit longer. Wormmon went by Ken's feet shaking like a leaf. I could not feel sorry for him. He had purposefully attacked me. My hair was sticky from his Sticky Pollen attack. I was mad at Wormmon and I showed it by giving it a mean look.

Ken must have felt just as bad as I did for he bowed in front of me and spoke to me.

Gomen nasai? Oh dear. I went to Japan without knowing anything about the Japanese language. It didn't occur to me that Ken, though not a super genius anymore, would understand the English language.

"I-I-I…" I stammered. I had to shake my head. My nerves almost got to me. I calmed down. "I have something to tell you!" I blurted out. I anxiously waited for his response.

At first I thought he didn't understand me and I have to rely on my rudimentary sign language. Then his face brightened. "You speak English! You must be one of the International DigiDestineds! What country do you come from?"

I was relieved. He did understand me! My biggest problem was brushed aside. Now I can speak to him without worrying.

"Hold it mister! I know you! You are the one that made the Control Spires that prevented us Digimon from digivolving! Then you made the Dark Rings to make us slaves! And now your Digimon attacked my partner! I demand an apology not only for your insidious attack on Mel but for all your evil acts that you did when you became the Digimon Emperor!" Butterflymon demanded. She fluttered her wings madly at him.

I though I was going to die.

"Butterflymon!" I responded sharply.

"What?" my Digimon turned to me.

"I am so sorry Ken. This is my Digimon Butterflymon. I am Mel as my Digimon said", I tried to make up for my Digimon's bitter words. I did a bow. I didn't know whether it was appropriate but I had to make up for him somehow.

Ken didn't say anything to me. I felt very bad. I was about to say more when Wormmon spoke.

"I want to say sorry for my action. I reacted without thinking. You see a boy that knew about Ken and wanted him to return to the darkness followed us. We didn't know him and he gave us the creeps. We had to lose him. It took us an hour to do so. He would follow us everywhere. Then we had to go back here. When we're about to enter, we saw you and I overreacted", Wormmon explained. He looked at me with his little sad eyes.

Despite still feeling some pain from his attack, I could not help feel bad for him. I had to trust in him. I ran my fingers through my hair. It was still sticky from the attack. I gazed at Ken. Unlike Butterflymon, I had no hatred for him. But then, I reminded myself that my Digimon's point of view was based on Ken's former evil deeds. I looked right into his eyes. I could see pain in them. He was apparently deeply hurt.

"Listen I have to tell you something. I know why you are being followed", I told him. I took a deep breath. "You see my mission-" it was then that I sensed a dark presence nearby. I turned around. I could not see any person but I knew someone was watching us from nearby.

"What is wrong Mel?" Ken asked me. I did not answer him. I gazed around the place. Finally I concentrated on an alley to my far right. I focused my energy into that location. There was indeed a presence. It was Ryan!

'Oh no!' I thought. 'Ryan knows where Ken lives now!'

"What is the matter Mel?" Ken asked. I responded by pushing him into the building.

"Someone is watching us! We got to go inside quickly! Now!" I yelled.

"How do you-" I stopped Ken from saying anything further by vigorously pushing him right through the doors. "Okay! Okay! I'll take you to my place!" His words brought butterflies in my stomach. I was going to his place! I could barely contain my excitement!

Then I heard a tapping on one of the doors. We looked down. I was so much in a rush to get inside that I forgot about our Digimon. Ken let Wormmon and Butterflymon in.

"We're going to Ken's place so behave yourself", I told my yellow and orange Digimon.

"Whatever", Butterflymon responded. I said nothing back. I only hoped that she kept her promise.

I was right about Ryan for his blue eyes watched us as we went inside the building. The eyes narrowed. A smirk formed on his lips.

"Finally I found Ken's apartment building! And I know Melinda's location!" Ryan looked at his Digimon. "Scorpiomon do you got our cargo?" Scorpiomon nodded. Ryan glanced at the unconscious kid and tailless Digimon. "Good. Soon everyone shall submit to the Dark One and no one shall oppose us!" He did a malicious laugh. "Now let's go!"

"What did he say?" Matt yelled at his band members. Sebastien stood there still shocked to see Matt in front of him. He did not understand Matt's words. He could not speak English very well and he could not communicate in Japanese at all. He turned to his Digimon who was still playing the drums and freaking the drummer out.

"Baamon! Come here please!" Sebastien called out. The Digimon raised his drumsticks at him.

"Do you want a request my partner?" Baamon asked.

"No! I want you to come here! I need to speak to you!" the blond-haired boy answered.

"Okay okay. Just don't expect me to say 'Arf arf' when I do", Baamon told him. "Thanks for the drums! I always wanted to do that!" He dropped the drumsticks and walked on his four legs down to Sebastien. "So why did you beckon me like a dog for?"

"I want you to speak to Matt for me. I cannot understand his language", Sebastien requested.

"What makes you think I can then?" Baamon asked in response.

"Well you're a Digimon. Maybe you can talk to his Digimon", Sebastien suggested.

"I don't see a Digimon around here beside myself", Baamon told him.

"Oh yeah", Sebastien sounded. He thought for a minute. "Why don't you just go to him and tell him about our mission please?"

"Arf arf! Do I get a doggy treat afterwards?"

"Baamon!" Sebastien exclaimed as he pushed the sheep Digimon to Matt. Matt looked down at Baamon. Baamon looked at him with big, round eyes.

"Can I be your Digimon?" Baamon asked. Sebastien smacked his head.

"Baamon! You are supposed to tell him about us and our mission!" Sebastien yelled at him with demon eyes.

"Well for one thing I bet he never yelled at his Digimon like you did to me just now and also I really like to play the drums! I love to be the Digimon of a musician!" Baamon said. He then rubbed against the pants of Matt. The older DigiDestined turned red instantly.

"This is just great. My Digimon prefers drumsticks over me" Sebastien sighed. Baamon kept rubbing against the green-clothed teen. Everyone looked at the Digimon. Matt looked the most embarrassed.

It was then that his cell phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi Ishida-Takeru!" Matt spoke. That caught the attention of Sebastien. He knew that Takeru was the full name of Matt's brother.

"He must be talking to T.K.!" Sebastien said to himself. "I wonder if Celine has found the others".

Matt continued to talk on the phone. He glanced at Sebastien from time to time. Suddenly he walked toward him. Sebastien felt unnerved by Matt's stare. He did not like it when people stare at him.

"Celine", Matt spoke. Sebastien could not believe his ears.

"Oui! Oui! Celine est ma soeur! Oui! Oui!" Sebastien said. He felt so happy.

"Hai Takeru", Matt turned back to the phone. It was then that Baamon resumed rubbing his pants.

"Baamon! Can you see that Matt is talking on the phone? Come back here!" Sebastien exclaimed.

"I want to go back to the drums", Baamon said. 

"Baamon, Celine has found T.K.! I bet they are coming here or maybe Matt is going us take to them", Sebastien told his Digimon in excitement.

"I still want to go back to the drums" Baamon spoke. It didn't sound very interested.

"Baamon you really want to play the drums do you?" Sebastien asked him.

"Of course! It's not like you have any drums at home do you?"

"No", Sebastien answered. He saw that Baamon was heading back to the stage. "Wait! I will get you a set of drums when this is all over with and we can go home". This was an empty promise, as Sebastien did not expect Baamon to come with him to his home when his mission was completed.

However, his words were like music to Baamon's ears. "You mean it? You would do that just for me? Forget what I said earlier. You are the greatest partner I ever had! Well you're the only partner I ever had" Baamon said.

"I am flattered", Sebastien said dryly. Just then Matt shut his cell phone. He walked to the other blond boy. He pointed to the floor.

"Celine", Matt said. He pointed to the floor again. "Celine".

Sebastien blinked. "Celine..floor…here?" he said to himself. "Celine is going to be here? Hey I got it! Celine is going to be here!" He turned to Baamon. "I think that Matt told us that Celine is going to be here Baamon! I am going to see my sister again!"

"What makes you think he said that?" Baamon asked.

"Well, it has to be what he was trying to say to me. In any case, I know that Celine has found T.K. because Matt would not have known my sister's name", Sebastien told him. Sebastien then heard Matt talking to his band members. They nodded and prepared to put away their instruments.

"Hey! Not the drums! I still want to play them!" Baamon yelled. He raced on his four feet to the drums. The drummer ran as he saw the Digimon coming at him. Matt and Sebastien looked on as he went to the drums and pounded them with his hoofs. Matt stared at Sebastien. The French DigiDestined just shook his head. He only hoped that Celine comes soon.

"I have another poem for you my sweet-"

"No more! Assez!"

"But darling this poem truly described you and your beautiful eyes-"

"Arrgh!!!"

T.K. turned to his mother. "Mom, can you go any faster before Celine goes insane?"

"Traffic is not cooperating with me at the moment", Nancy told his son. "Why don't you try contacting the others with your D-Terminal?"

"Good idea!" T.K. opened up his D-Terminal. He typed a message. "I'll send them to everybody just to let everyone know!"

The message reads:

This is Takeru. A DigiDestined from Canada named Celine told us that children are planning to break the seal to the World of Darkness. She promised to tell us the full story. She said that there are other DigiDestineds that are searching for us. She said that one of them is her brother. The others are a boy and a girl. I am going to Matt's school. You can come too if you want.

"I wonder if I should send a message to Mimi", T.K. said. He looked back at the kids and Digimon. "How are you all doing?"

He saw Celine grabbing her head and weeping. Yolei and Hawkmon were covering Roachmon's mouth while Cody was hunched up beside Celine. Armadillomon was on his lap. They both looked at Roachmon with a worried expression on his face.

"We're fine as long as he doesn't speak poetry", Yolei told T.K.

"Can you get there a little faster?" Cody asked. "Celine is cracking up and Roachmon, is, well, scaring us".

"Don't worry about it. We're getting there" T.K. told them.

"Mmmmppphhhh" Roachmon sounded. He was muffled by a hand and a wing.

"I wish we can talk to Celine without calling your grandfather first to interpret", Cody said. "It's a good thing her brother is at Matt's school".

"I know" T.K. nodded. "We can go to the Digital World and we can communicate with her and her brother".

"Can you leave her Digimon in the car?" Yolei asked. "My hand is getting tired."

"I am getting a message" T.K. looked at the D-Terminal. "Yamato said that Sebastien's Digimon has taken over the drums. The drummer is threatening to leave the band. But so far no one can make the Digimon stop."

"I guess we're not the only ones with problems", Cody spoke.

"I can drive a little faster now", Nancy pressed down on the gas pedal. "Tell your brother we should be there by ten minutes".

"I don't think my hand can take it!" Yolei cried out.

"My wing is getting tired", Hawkmon warned.

"Drive faster Mom!" T.K. yelled in fear.

"Too late!" Yolei said as her hand fell away from Roachmon's mouth. At the same moment Hawkmon had to put his wing down for a rest.

"My love Celine, let me give you another poem on that brown hair of yours-" Roachmon started to speak. The hapless bunch in the car could only listen as a scream erupted from within the vehicle as a response.

"I see you have a captive", a dark-haired boy said to Ryan. The brown-haired boy knelt before him. Ryan looked down at the ground, not daring to look at his superior in the eye like a submissive subordinate should.

"I brought two captives" Ryan corrected him. The other boy glared at him dangerously.

"I only meant the boy", he told him. "The Dark One is not interested in Digimon. He wants only humans".

"Speaking of humans, I have located Ken's location as well as Mel's location", Ryan reported. The grey and black clothed boy laughed in delight.

"Our master will be very pleased! Our mission on finding Ken is over! But tell me who is Mel?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"She is a classmate of mine" Ryan answered. "She has the ability to go to the Dark World by herself. She has powers that could be useful to us".

"And how are we supposed to lure her to our side?"

"I got the bait" Ryan smiled. "The boy here is a close friend of hers. I am sure she'll agree to come with us for his safety".

"It sounds like a good plan", the other boy agreed. "But remember why I was chosen as your superior. Do not try to undermine my authority Ryan. Before you do anything like this again make sure you get my approval first. Do you understand?"

"Yes Superior One", Ryan did not sound pleased.

"Now hand the boy and his Digimon to me so I can bring them to the Dark One", Ryan's superior ordered him.

"Very well", Ryan then commanded Scorpiomon to release the boy and the tailless Digimon. It did. The unconscious boy and Digimon laid on the ground. "Superior One can I at least keep this?" Ryan opened his hands. The other boy looked into them.

"It looks like a tail".

"It is one. It's the tail of the Digimon that I captured. Without it, the Digimon cannot digivolve. Once I took it off it was easy to defeat them. I want to keep it please".

"For what purpose?"

"So I can gloat when I see Mel again", Ryan smirked.

"Then give it to me. Your job is to locate Ken and make a map on his location. I assume you did all of that. I'll send a team once you give me the map to get Ken and Mel. As for you, you should go back to the Dark World. Our master has another assignment for you".

Ryan sighed. He then grinned. "As long as the Dark One's plan is accomplished, I do not care". He then handed the tail and the map to him. Ryan's superior laughed. He opened the map and looked at it. He squeezed the tail in his hands.

"He is in Tamachi eh? Well that is no problem. I am very sure I can combine your plan with that of the master plan. Now go to our master and receive your next assignment", the dark-haired boy told him.

"Yes Superior One", Ryan nodded. "I shall do as you say".

"You are dismissed then", the dark-haired boy said. "I'll take over from here".

"Come Scorpiomon' Ryan said to his Digimon. The Digimon walked with Ryan on a path through the forest.

"Do not worry Scorpiomon", Ryan spoke in a low voice. "I know that I am simply a servant of the Dark One but soon, very soon, I shall be the one all the other kids shall answer on behalf of the Dark One and the world shall answer for what it did to me". Something black came down his arm. He touched it. It pulsed with dark energy. "I guaranteed it Scorpiomon. I guarantee it".

End of Chapter Seven

Finally Chapter Seven is done! I bet some of my readers thought that Ryan was the only human villain. Well did you? Digimon is owned by Disney and Bandai. I plan on finishing "Millenniumon's Revenge", the new title of "Ryo's Story" and my first Season Four fic "The Isle of Lost Boys". I  am debating whether to continue "The Black Card: A Digimon Season Three Poemfic". I seem to have lost interest in it. I will be keeping my original characters Tomi Akinishi and his sister Suki. Perhaps I will put them in another story. I also am planning a profile chapter with nothing but profiles of my original characters plus my Roachmon. Thanks to all who reviewed my latest stories "Tai's Downfall" and "Dragoon's Abduction"! Check out my profile page for more links! Do not forget to review!


	8. Meetings

**Chapter Eight of "Ryan's Downfall: The Story"**

**By Melinda Cadarette**

I have found Ken at last

I have to warn him now

Time is running out for us

But danger is just ahead.

"Remember to take off your shoes when you enter," Ken instructed me. I stood behind him as he knocked on the door. A woman appeared at the door. I recognized her immediately as his mother. I heard him say "Okaasan" (Mother) and spoke a few more words to her. She smiled and replied back to him. He then moved out of the way so she could get a good look at me. I still had Butterflymon on my right shoulder. I turned a bit red in my face and tried not to look down.

"Say 'Hajimeshite'" Ken told me.

"Pardon?" I replied.

"It means 'Pleased to meet you" Ken explained.

"Okay" I said. I looked at his mother. "Hajimeshite." She smiled at me and said something back. I turned to my interpreter.

"She said 'Ogenki deska?' It means 'how are you?' or rather 'how's your health?' Say 'Hai, okagesama de.' That is the positive response," Ken informed me.

"Hai, okagesama de" I responded to his mother. His mother nodded. She spoke some more words. Oh how I wish I could understand her!

"Come in" Ken said. "Mother is always happy when I bring someone to our home." I nodded. I went with Ken into the apartment.

I had only a vague recollection of Ken's place from the show. It was actually quite small. I removed my shoes and went into the living room. It was ordinary, with a TV and a sofa and a low table. Ken's mother placed down a tray containing treats and poured a cup of tea that she had apparently already prepared for me. I don't like normal tea so I wasn't sure whether to taste it but I decided to be a good guest. So I picked up the cup and sipped it slowly.

"I still don't think we can trust this guy" I heard Butterflymon whisper into my ears. I felt annoyed.

"Listen Butterflymon, I think he is the least of our worries. He is not one of the followers of the Dark One. Instead of distrusting him, we should make him part of our group. After all, the Dark One is interested in him for a purpose," I told her in a low voice.

"I don't know" Butteflymon said. She reminded me of Cody. She hasn't let go of the past. "I still have vivid memories of him in that ugly purple costume of his. I cannot think of him without thinking about that. Or the Dark Rings that he used to enslave us."

I sighed. "Butterflymon, it's not Ken that you should be worried about. It is me that you should be concerned about. I am not happy with you and I would like for you to remember John Mark's plan. Ken is a target of the Dark One. We have to warn him about the Dark One."

"Excuse me" Ken said. It was then that I realized that he was listening. "But who is the Dark One? Why do you have to warn me about him and what does he want from me?" I decided to tell him now.

"You may find it hard to believe but I have come from another dimension to help you. My three friends are trying to find the other Digi-Destineds. My Digimon, Butterflymon, and I were sent to find you and tell you about the Dark One and his plan. It is very important that you know because the Dark One wants you and have recruited kids to find and capture you for him" I told him.

"But why does he want me? Not that I cannot guess at his motivation" Ken questioned.

"He does not want you yourself. He wants your digivice," I told him.

"That explains the kid," Wormmon said. "The boy tried to grab Ken's digivice but I managed to use my Sticky Thread attack or at least attempted to. He left but said he'll be back."

"What did this kid look like?" I asked.

"He had brown hair and blue eyes like you but his hair was straight. He wore a brown shirt and red pants. I think he's twelve years old. He looks like it anyway" Ken told me.

Uh-oh.

"That's Ryan!" Butterflymon exclaimed.

"Did he say his name?" I asked. Ken shook his head.

"He said nothing about his identity. He only told me that I should go to the dark dimension with him. When I replied negatively, he tired to attack me. Fortunately Wormmon stopped him and when he persisted I had to show him a few moves myself" Ken told me. At first I had no idea what he meant. It was then that I realized he knew self-defense.

At that time Ken's mother gave me more treats (I had already eaten most of the last ones when Ken and Wormmon were talking to me) and she also had poured a fresh cup of tea (not that I had completely drank the last one) for me. I thought about Ryan. What was he doing now? I could imagine him telling the Dark One where we are now. Maybe Ryan was going to return. I didn't know what would happen next. We could be in great trouble just by staying here.

I was about to open my mouth to tell Ken about this when he opened his D-Terminal. I could not read what was on the screen since it was in Japanese. He then looked at me.

"Do you know anyone named Celine?" he asked.

"Yes I do! She is one of my friends! She has a Digimon named Roachmon" I told him. He closed the D-Terminal and got up.

"I think we should go" Ken said. "Takeru, one of my friends, and Celine's brother are at Takeru's brother Yamato's school. Takeru wants all of the Digi-Destineds to be there. We should go now before my mother finished supper." I nodded at him. He talked to his mother who seemed to understand. He went back to me. "She said we could go. We can go on Stingmon. That is the quickest way to go to the school."

After saying "Arigatou" (Thank you) to Ken's mother for the treats and also "Shitsure shimashita" (said when someone is leaving someone's place), which Ken told me to say, and after Ken explained to me what his mother meant when she said "Itterasshai" (said when someone else is leaving), and what he meant when he said "Ittekimasu" (said when someone leaves his or her place), we left the apartment. Wormmon was in Ken's hands and Butterflymon was on my shoulder as we went down the elevator. I felt a bit excited. This was going a bit fast. I just hoped everything was alright with Sebastien and Celine. I wondered about Cole. I didn't know the truth so I thought he might still be wandering. I looked at my digivice. I wondered how I could contact him. Maybe John Mark could help me.

We went out of the apartment building and were about to get Wormmon to digivolve when we saw a group of kids in front of us. They had various nasty-looking Digimon with them.

"What the-?" I said. Ken was surprised as well. Wormmon looked defensive on the ground. I went right beside them.

"Hello there Mel" a blonde-haired girl said. She was dressed in a blue and white-checkered dress. I see you have the boy. You don't mind giving him over to us hmm?"

There was only one thing I could say. "Sydney?!"

A plan is going to be made

The Digi-Destineds have been found

Now there is going to be a meeting

Let there be a way to stop this.

The car skidded to a halt as a brown-haired girl bolted out of the car, screaming her head off. Another brown-haired girl with glasses came out with her feathered Digimon. The car then went to the parking lot and parked. A brown-haired woman, her blond-haired son and his winged Digimon, a younger boy and his shelled Digimon and finally a roach-looking Digimon came out of the car. The Digimon followed the girls into the school.

"Mom, make sure that Roachmon won't torment Celine or anybody else for that matter" the blond-haired boy said. "I am going to contact the others and tell them we reached Matt's school."

"I will try my best" Nancy said. She then went inside the school. It was then that she realized she had no idea where to go. She then heard Celine scream again. Nancy quickly walked down the hallway and went to her left. She opened the gym doors.

She saw a complete mess.

At one end of the gym there was a sheep-looking Digimon playing the drums and at the other end were his oldest son and some boys that she assumed were his band members. She then saw a blond-haired boy who was speaking in French to Celine. She was on the floor having what appears to be a nervous breakdown. She cried as Roachmon, obviously worried, tried to calm her down by reciting more poetry. He then stopped when he realized it wasn't doing any good. He went to singing instead. She cried even louder. The blond-haired boy was still speaking to her. Her crying, though, drowned him out. Cody and Yolei stood nearby.

"What is going on?" Nancy asked. Matt looked dumbfounded.

"I wish I knew, Mom" he answered. "First, Sebastien- that's the boy- came in with his Digimon who proceeded to go to the drums and play them. My band members are threatening to leave the band. Then when they are about to leave, this girl that Sebastien recognized came in and then Miyako came in and then this Roachmon came and the girl screamed and fell to the floor crying." He then looked at her. "I think she has gone insane."

"I see" Nancy said. It was then that T.K. entered.

"Is Roachmon bothering her?" T.K. asked. He then saw Matt. "Hello big brother."

"Hey brother, can you explain how you find her, I mean the crying girl?" Matt questioned.

"I can tell you later, when everyone gets here" T.K. answered.

"Is anyone else is coming?" Matt asked.

"I just received a message from Ken. He is coming and told me that he is bringing a girl with him. It could be Sebastien and Celine's friend" T.K. said.

"In any case what are we going to do about Celine?" Nancy asked.

"I have no idea," T.K. answered.

It was then that Sebastien shouted "Baamon!" The Digimon stopped beating the drums and looked at his partner. Sebastien then shouted some words in French. Baamon left the drums. The Digimon then went to Roachmon and spoke to him. Roachmon then backed away from Celine. All were amazed by this.

"How did Baamon convince him to stop?" Baamon asked.

"I don't know" T.K. answered. Nancy tried not to smile.

By now things have calmed down. The members of Matt's band talked quietly to one another. Celine talked to Sebastien, ignoring Roachmon entirely. T.K. talked to Matt. It was then that T.K. opened his D-Terminal.

"Ken just sent me another message. He said that he and Mel- I assume that's the girl who he is with- had a problem but they are coming now" T.K. told everyone that could understand him. He sat down and typed on the D-Terminal. "I am going to send Koushiro a message. He said that he'll be here but I want to tell him that we got the new Chosen Children at his school." He typed for a few more seconds. "That should do it."

Matt looked at his band members. "Practice is over. I think we have to leave the drums here but the rest of you can get your instruments and go." All the band members except for the drummer did as he said. The drummer decided to retrieve his drums but Baamon, sensing that he was going to take the drums away, left Sebastien and went to the drums. The drummer tried to push him away. Baamon of course did not like this and tried to do what the drummer did to him. Matt and Sebastien both had to go and tried to separate them. Without Sebastien or Baamon around, Roachmon took the opportunity to recite more poems to Celine who started crying again. The situation returned to chaos.

"Koushiro Izumi is here!" a short brown-haired boy with an Insect Digimon announced, appearing at the doors. He wore the same green school uniform that Matt did. In his hands there was his laptop.

"Hey there Koushiro! I assume you got my message?" T.K. asked. Izzy nodded.

"I sure did. So new Chosen Children are warning us of a danger from the dark dimension? I just had to come" Izzy said.

"Do you know if anybody else is coming Koushiro?" T.K. questioned.

"Taichi and Hikari should be coming. Sora too. I am not sure about Jou. He is very busy with his studies. Daisuke would probably be coming too," Izzy said as he looked at his laptop. "I haven't got a message from him. But he's probably coming as well. After all, Hikari is going to come so I know he wants to be there."

"Er yeah. Anyway, I think we need to talk about a few things. Celine talked on the phone with my grandfather in France. My mother then talked to him so she knows more than I do about what Celine said to my grandfather but I do know that we are in danger from the dark dimension" T.K. told him.

"I like to talk to your mother for a moment" Izzy said to him. T.K. nodded.

"Hey Mom! Koushiro wants to talk to you!" T.K. yelled. Celine then slapped Roachmon and ran out of the gym. The Insect Digimon ran after her. Eveyone heard a scream and another loud slap.

"Are they supposed to be partners or something?" Izzy asked.

"I think so. Though I don't think it is going well," T.K. answered.

"I think I should find them. I don't like them being too far from us" Tentomon said. Izzy nodded.

"Do that please. Try at least to make them come back. We need them here," Izzy said. He opened the door and Tentomon got out of the gym.

All of a sudden, there was a huge boom. T.K., Nancy, Izzy, Yolei and Cody looked where Matt, Sebastien, Baamon and the drummer were. The drummer had just crashed into the drums, making a big hole in the middle of the big drum.

"I can pay for that!" Sebastien told him. However, the drummer couldn't understand French. Even if he could, he was too upset now.

"My drums!" the drummer exclaimed. He then turned at Baamon. "This is your fault! Do you know how expensive is it to buy a set of drums?" Baamon looked at him sheepishly (pun not intended.)

"We can buy another set of drums. Please go or there might be another instance," Matt told him. The drummer grumbled about Baamon but obeyed the leader of the band and left. So Matt, T.K., Izzy, Nancy, Yolei, Cody, Sebastien, Patamon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Baamon were the only ones left in the gym.

"I want to know what is exactly happening. Why are these new Chosen Children here? Who are we facing against? And what exactly is our new enemy's goal?" Izzy questioned. He turned to Nancy.

"From what I was told, Celine said that a being- she didn't say it was a Digimon- had sent kids from her dimension to our dimension trying to find all of you Chosen Children. She said that the enemy seemed to be interested in Ken's digivice."

"What for?" Izzy asked, intrigued.

"Excuse me but we suspect it has to do with the Dark World. Remember when Ken-kun sealed the Dark Gate to the Dark World? Whoever this enemy is, it is possible he thinks that Ken's digivice can unseal it for him" T.K. said.

"Ken wouldn't do that, not intentionally" Izzy responded.

"I know but the enemy has kids out to find Ken. He could be in great danger. I already told him about the new Chosen Children. I just hope that him and the girl can arrive here safely," T.K. said.

"Everybody but Jou should be coming" Izzy said. "We should expect more of us to show up soon. All we need to do is to make a plan to help the new Chosen Children."

"You don't suppose that Gennai can help us as well?" T.K. asked him.

"Gennai! I almost forgot about him! I wonder why he didn't tell us!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Maybe he doesn't know what is going on or for some reason he can't contact us," T.K. said. "As soon as everyone that is going to come arrives, we should all make a plan based on what the new Chosen Children tell us. I just hope that Ken and the new girl can arrive safely."

"If they don't arrive soon, we might have search for them" Izzy said. "Fortunately, I can track them down with our terminals."

Just then the gym doors opened. In came Celine, Tai, Sora, Kari and Davis and their respective Digimons. Tentomon was also there. Celine had red eyes, no doubt from crying. All of them were breathing heavily.

"I see that Celine and Roachmon has returned. And we got almost everybody too" Izzy said. "So how did you manage to get them back here?" He turned to Tai.

"When we were trying to get here, we saw a Roachmon chasing a girl from the school. Of course we tried to help but it was apparent that Roachmon thought she was having a, ahem, female problem, so he was trying to comfort her" Tai explained, feeling a little uncomfortable now. He then looked at Celine, then at Roachmon. "Though I don't think it helped."

"Female problem?" Izzy asked, not sure if he wants to know.

"Her brother said she had a female problem so I was trying to comfort her," Roachmon said, trying to defend himself, pointing at Sebastien. Sebastien went red in his face. Celine fumed inside.

"Let's forget about that, okay?" Izzy said, hoping that everyone would comply. "We should talk about a plan once Ken and the other new Chosen Child arrives here. We will be able to hear the story from all their mouths and then we can decide what to do to defeat the enemy."

"That sounds good to me" Davis spoke, nodding. "This dark dude sounds suspicious."

"It's the Dark One, not the Dark Dude" T.K. corrected.

"I wasn't saying his name" Davis retorted. T.K. looked at him darkly but said nothing.

"Are you okay my sister?" Sebastien asked Celine.

"I am not talking to you my brother!" Celine shouted back, obviously pissed. "Roachmon went after me because of what you told him. I am going to get you for what you did to me. And I do not have a female problem!"

"Are you sure you don't have one now?" Sebastien said to himself. He dared not to say it out loud for fear Celine will eat him alive.

"I am going to send another message to Ken and tell him that almost everybody had made it. Nobody expects Jou to come" Izzy said. He went on the floor and typed on the laptop. "Now that is done, all we have to do is wait and hope that Ken and the girl is going to get here safely." Silence ensued for a few minutes.

"While we wait, I have a sonnet called 'For The Love of Celine' that I made when we were still searching-" Roachmon was interrupted by a scream made by a charging Celine. The next thing that was heard was a loud crash of cymbals clattering on the floor.

"My drums!" Baamon cried out.

"Wow Celine" Sebastien said in awe. "I didn't know you could throw that far."

"Thank you" Celine responded smugly.

End of Chapter Nine

I like to thank everyone for his or her patience. I am doing a bunch of stories and so this was delayed. I plan from Chapter Nine on to do a shorter chapter with a character profile for my original characters and respond to questions and comments that I got. Digimon is the property of Toei Animation. Mel, Cole, Ryan and the other original characters were created by Melinda Cadarette. The Japanese phrases and translations are from a webpage called "Japanese 1101" by Dot Warner (http:). It is a very useful guide for writing anime/manga fanfiction. I decided to incorporate my side-story "A True Child of Darkness" into this story but I am almost finished with it so if anyone wants to see the story form e-mail me and I would send it to you via attachment. However, I must warn you it contains heavy spoilers. The next chapter of this fic will be entitled "The Advent of Monarchmon And The First Battle" and yes there will be a Digimon battle. And do not forget to review!


End file.
